


Fire Emblem: Awakening. The future.

by gcat_emblem



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, fea - Fandom
Genre: 3ds, DS, Fanfiction, Fe, Fea, Nintendo - Freeform, Romance, fea fanfiction, fire emblem fanfic, inigo x lucina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcat_emblem/pseuds/gcat_emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children of the future have yet to travel back to the past, and are steadily growing stronger each day. How bad is the future becoming? Have the Risen truly taken over everyone but them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fanfiction of Fire Emblem: Awakening; the children of the future. Yeah, there'll be romance and such, and I'll add a few head cannons ;P, I hope you enjoy :D  
> Nah's parents- Nowi x Donnel  
> Noire's parents- Tharja x Gaius  
> Owain's parents- Lissa x Vaike  
> Inigo's parents- Olivia x Lon'Qu  
> Lucina and Morgan's Parents- Chrom x Avatar  
> Cynthia's parents- Sumia x Frederick  
> Severa's parents- Cordelia x Kellam  
> Kjelle's parents- Sully x Stahl  
> Brady's parents- Maribelle x Henry  
> Yarne's parents- Panne x Gregor  
> Laurent's parents- Miriel x Ricken  
> Gerome's parents- Cherche x Virion  
> (This fanfic will heavily ship Gerome x Cynthia, Nah x Yarne and Inigo x Lucina)  
> I'm still thinking of other's children's pairings. Any suggestions form Gerome, Brady etc. would be very much appreciated in the comments :) thanks.

Morning light was seeping in through the old oak trees, as three young warriors fought against each other, testing their individual skill. Despite the fact the sun had only just risen, the trio had been up for hours, working well throughout the early morning. Beams of light dappled their way through the leaves high above their heads, casting loomed shadows, stretching and distorting the warriors features. Clashes of metal were barely audible, because of the constant threat of attack. Risen were dotted around the forest, preying on the living, hinting for the three to stay as quiet as they could.  
"Not cool, man. Not cool," Owain whispered to his friend, after an axe had been swung down, tearing part of his uniform. Gerome only half smiled, dropping the his weapon next to his side, then checking to see whether or not he had inflicted any damage on Owain. Inigo seized his chance to attack, cutting the air with his blade, ready to slice at the unexpecting Gerome. Swiftly, Gerome dodged, leaving Inigo's sword lodged firmly in the earth below their feet; the boy desperately trying to pull it out of the mud.  
"You're too predictable," Gerome chuckled as he investigated a small gash on Owain's shoulder, which was now leaking out a small amount of blood, "Let's return back to camp, anyway. That's enough training for now."  
Inigo's sword was still embedded in the ground, no matter how hard he yanked it, "We're not going anywhere until I get this thing out. Come and help me, Gerome?" He pleaded, looking up towards his two friends, who had now both turned their heads to present looks of pity. Owain still stood where he was, his 'sword' hand clutching a piece of torn fabric to stop the flow of blood. Gerome on the other hand, walked calmly towards his hopeless friend, who was still grasping the hilt tightly; marks had been etched in the ground from where he had been putting force down to try lift the sword.  
When Gerome had reached his friend, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the handle protruding from the ground, and started pulling with all his might. However, it was no use: the sword was firmly stuck in the ground, and didn't look like it was going anywhere soon.  
"Just buy a new one, Inigo. Or you could always find one from the convoy," Gerome suggested politely, dusting his sore hands off on his pants. Inigo looked almost hurt, his jaw dropping a few centimetres.  
" _Buy_ a new one? Haven't you noticed all the merchants are _dead?_ " Inigo wept, saddening himself with his own words, "And most of the swords in the convoy are _used ___. I don't want a used sword! I want that one," He pointed to the ground, where the glint of silver was.  
"Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Inigo," Gerome sighed, placing two fingers in his mouth to whistle, beckoning out to his dragon. Inigo wiped a few tears on his sleeve, then gave the hilt of his former sword one last pull, which was all in vain. He then began violently kicking it, causing it to bend slightly.  
"That's what you get for using an iron sword," Owain chuckled, as a dark figure cast a large shadow over the three boys, disturbing the trees surrounding them, as her wings sent strong gusts of wind. Minerva soon touched the ground, waddling over to Gerome to give him a playful nudge.  
"Minervykins," Gerome began, earning snickers from Inigo and Owain, "Would you be a dear and pull out that piece of metal for me?" He said as he caressed her nose. The Wyvern twister her body towards the weapon, stretching her neck to reach it's hilt. Her powerful jaws clamped round it, and with one swift tug, it was out. Waiting for the sword to be dropped, Inigo beamed happily, thanking Gerome for his help. Minerva spat the sword out, revealing just how powerful her jaw had been; the sword fell out in two parts.  
"What?! You destroyed it!" The boy called, picking up the two pieces of metal covered in Wyvern saliva. His two friends let out muffled laughs, as Gerome helped Owain onto his companions back.  
"What did you expect, dummy, now come here or we're leaving you," Gerome chuckled, stretching out a gloved hand for Inigo to take. Reluctantly, Inigo grabbed the hand tightly, and was hauled onto the Wyvern's scaly back. Minerva let out a small screech, and took off, her leathery wings moving up and down, flying them back to camp.


	2. A visitor of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys still haven't returned. What's taking them so long?

"They're taking _so_ long to get back," Cynthia whined to Kjelle, as they sat impatiently in Lucina's tent. They'd been up for a couple of hours, waiting for the three boys to return. The Pegasus knight was curled up in a tight ball, rocking aimlessly back and forth. "You don't think they'd dead, do you?" Kjelle asked worriedly, examining a piece of her armour carefully, the hard metal grasped tightly in her fingers,

"I mean, Lucina did warn them that Risen were near.." She trailed off, staring into nothing.

"Of course not!" Cynthia shrieked, angry at her friend for saying such a thing. Slowly, she folded her knees up to touch her forehead, burying her face down so nobody could see her sorrowed face. Drops of water fell onto her cotton uniform, lightly staining it with salty tears. Loosing your parents was one thing, but loosing three of your closest friends was another. Human life was rare; there were at least 200 Risen for every living person.

"Hey now, they'll be back soon," The short-haired girl comforted, resting a cold hand on her friend's shoulder, "You know what they're like? Always behind time." Kjelle proceeded to take a quilted blanket from Lucina's bed, and wrapped it around Cynthia, to stop her from shivering. Only recently had it started raining, bringing strong winds with the bad weather. The thick walls of the tent kept the strong gusts out, nevertheless, cold still managed to creep in. The girls sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Neither of them spoke as bad thoughts whirled through their minds, sending them into paranoia of what may have happened to Inigo, Gerome and Owain.

"I head footsteps," Cynthia said abruptly, lifting her head up to apprehend the sound. Surely enough, there were footsteps; heavy ones sloshing in the puddles outside, drawing nearer and nearer to their tent. The two girls had no idea if it was friend or foe, and began to clutch onto one another tightly, slightly shaking; from a mixture of the sheer cold and fright.

"W-what if it's a monster," Cynthia shuddered, her arms wrapped solidly around her friends waist, eyes wide with fright.

"Don't be stupid. Be brave. I t-thought you wanted to be a hero," Kjelle tried to hide her fright, but was probably just as scared as the girl she too, was clutching onto. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped; whoever they belonged to started to pull back the tent door, letting strong gales into the living space, blowing papers and sheets around.

"Brady, you dork!" Kjelle squawked, reaching down to pick some of Lucina's noted up, "You gave us such a fright! Damn, just close that door!" Brady proceeded to tightly fasten the entrance shut, his numb fingers fumbling around with the buckles. Carefully, he rested his staff against a bench, then sat on a stool close by. His hair was wet through with the terrible weather, raindrops were dripping down from his robes onto the floor below; a puddle gathering around his soggy boots. He tried giving an apologetic smile to the two girls, who were both eagerly anticipating what he was about to say, but it came out more as a creepy grin.

"Minerva took of not too long ago. Lucina said she heard a fain' whis'le. Must'a been Gerome-like," He mumbled gruffly, twiddling his thumbs around impatiently.

Cynthia flopped backwards on the bed, giving a huge sigh of relief, "Thanks Brady, I can finally stop worrying." She sprawled out over the covers, letting her muddy boots stain Lucina's white sheets. The PegaKnight didn't seem to notice, as she sighed happily to herself. Noticing what her friend had done, Kjelle grabbed the pair of mud-ridden shoes and threw them on the floor angrily, groaning in annoyance. She then progressed to pulling the sheet from underneath Cynthia, which wasn't hard seeing as though she was extremely light.

Brady cautiously rose to his feet, timid of how angry Kjelle looked, "So, I.. uh, I'll be leavin' now. Gotta go find Nah and Laurent," He fumbled around with the door buckles once more and escaped, in too much of a hurry to get away than to stop to refasten the locks.

"I swear," Kjelle mumbled to herself as she fiddled with the door carelessly, making it more a task than it should have been.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva landed with a light thud, slightly shaking the trees surrounding her. Three young knights dismounted themselves from her back, stretching their legs out to unclench their muscles from the short journey, from which they had been uncomfortably sat. The swordless Inigo kicked the path as he walked, his hands dug deep into his pockets.

"Cheer up chap!" The blonde boy cheered happily, patting Inigo's back, soon wincing in pain from the sudden movement. The wound on Owain's shoulder was still stinging like mad, and would probably take a few days to fully heal; in the meantime, their friend Brady could sooth the pain.

"I'm not in the mood, Owain," The boy grumbled just before they came into contact with Lucina's tent.

Ignoring Inigo's depressing comments, Owain sprung forward, rather like a mad cat, and grabbed the tent entrance with his nimble fingers, quickly unpicking the locks, "Cynthia's gonna have a fit when she sees you!" He chuckled to Gerome, earning a harsh look. The boy viciously pulled the stage curtain away, revealing the two young ladies inside.

"Behold!" Owain began, dropping the curtain on Inigo's head, "For we have returned! The three knights of FIRE! ICE! And.. GRASS!". Kjelle and Cynthia both laughed, looks of relief washing over their pale faces. Drops of water streamed down from Owain's hair to his nose, as he spread his arms wide to give Kjelle a gleeful hug.

"Grass?" Inigo asked sarcastically, watching Gerome be glomped by Cynthia, "Think before you speak, dumbass", The mercenary turned and left, leaving the two pairs deep in embrace.

"Don't mind him. He lost his sword," Gerome reassured the girls, after the tent door had been savagely opened and throw down, as if to slam a door, "He's come round."

Owain let go of Kjelle, beaming happily at her. Slowly, the girls faced changed from a look of excitement to a look of concern, noticing a large, red stain on his shoulder, instantly knowing something was quite wrong. She raised a hand, and after a nod from the blonde, began to peel back part of Owain's uniform, revealing his deep gash.

"Owain, this is quite serious," She empathized out of worry, "I'll go get Brady, you come with me," Kjelle grabbed Owain's other shoulder and forcefully dragged him along, the worry and concern slightly slipping away as she hauled him violently out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was slightly rushed, I'm sorry :(  
> I'm just trying to get to the shipping part xD , I know I shouldn't skip through.  
> Bad author. Very bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one! This chapter was a more introductory one, but be sure to expect anything as I complete the fan fiction :D


End file.
